It's Been a Long Time
by AmyMitchell006
Summary: Catherine Tate and David Tennant haven't seen each other for almost a year. What will happen between the so called friends?


"Kiss me…" Catherine whispered as she saw the lust and want in his eyes. She too had the same amount of passion building up inside her, and now that they were alone for the first time in almost a year, they had to act upon it. It had been so long, since she'd felt his touch, felt his kiss, felt him inside her…

He wasn't going to make her wait. He took her wrists and pinned her against the wall, causing her to look at him with almost a desperate look. He forced his lips against hers, moving his tongue inside her mouth immediately to which she responded with her own tongue battling against his. He released her wrists and swiftly began undoing the buttons of her shirt, revealing more of her cleavage and perfect body to him as he undone each one. As he unbuttoned, he placed kisses down the middle of her body and she put her hands to his shoulders, looking down on him, watching everything. He flicked open the last button and pushed the shirt off her shoulders which fell to the floor forgotten. She wrapped her arms around his neck and caught her lips with his again, a little more romantically this time. David pulled away, placing kisses down her cheek and neck as he reached behind her, fiddling with the clasp of her bra. He got it undone and she slipped it off, throwing it across the room. His lips immediately found her breasts, kissing slowly at first before opening his mouth and circling one nipple with his tongue, then massaging it as he worked on the other. She moaned softly, feeling his tongue against her so intimately. He flicked her nipples, making them particularly hard and sensitive before kissing down to her stomach and moving his way back up again, licking her neck before finding her lips. She kissed him passionately, her hands finding his cheeks before tangling in his thick brown hair. She reached down, untucking his t-shirt from his jeans before tugging it, attempting to lift it over his head. He raised his arms as she lifted it off, and noticed her eyes scanning his torso. She pulled him to her and kept one hand on his shoulder, placing kisses to his neck and chest. As she came back up to his eye level, he crashed his lips against hers, licking and tugging at her bottom lip before his hand found its way between her legs, beginning to rub her gently over her jeans. She gasped softly, opening her eyes to look at him as her mouth opened and he sealed it with a kiss. Breathing deeply into his mouth she put her hand on top of his, feeling the urgency in his touch. She reached down and unbuckled his belt, pulling it off and throwing it across the room. Her hand brushed over him briefly, causing him to moan as he was already so sensitive and aroused there. He unbuttoned her jeans before slowly putting the zip down, and as she tangled her fingers in his hair and kissed his neck he ran his hands down her back, tucking them into her jeans and grasping her buttocks. She caught his lips again, and as she did so he pushed down her jeans and she stepped out of them. She looked into his eyes as neither of them moved for a moment, breathing deeply as they each took in the other's appearance. Catherine's hands tantalisingly made their way down his chest before resting on his hips and then moving to flick open his button. She slowly knelt down in front of him, unzipping him and pushing his jeans from his legs. His heart began beating fast as he knew that now she would see exactly what she'd done to him. She saw the bulge in his pants and placed a kiss there over the material. He almost groaned in anticipation. But she wanted to take her time. It had been so long and she wasn't going to rush it. Besides, she'd always been a tease when it came to him. She came back up to eye level, running her hands inside his pants and grasping his buttocks, just like he had done to her only a few moments before. He looked into her eyes before grounding his hips into hers, making her feel how hard he was. She acknowledged it, but didn't intend to act upon it just yet. He backed her up against the wall again before running his hands inside her underwear, stroking her gently. She couldn't stand being teased although she liked to do it herself and so she pushed him back, forcing him to sit on the bed behind them. Any thoughts of holding back soon vanished as she knelt down in front of him, her eyes focusing between his legs. He bit his lip, anticipating what she would do next. She pulled down the material at the front of his boxers, letting him hang loose in front of her and revealing himself to her for the first time in ages. She gulped at the size of him, trying not to make it too obvious as she pulled the material down a little further. She started to place tender butterfly kisses up his length before eventually using her tongue. His eyes rolled back and he groaned softly, leaning back on his elbows as he let her do whatever she wanted. She pulled his boxers down completely and he kicked them off his legs. She took him into her mouth, just half at first, slowly sucking on him before taking all of him in. He was the hardest she'd ever felt him, which told her how much he wanted her. After a few minutes, he decided he couldn't stand the teasing, and so lifted her onto his lap, laying back against the bed. He held her thighs as she placed one loving kiss to his lips before moving down his body. She lay back against the pillows, knowing it was her turn now. Seeing her actions, he climbed on top of her, his legs either side of her on the bed. He looked into her eyes, stroking her cheek before playing with her red hair, tangling his fingers through it. He placed a gentle kiss to her forehead before moving down her body, kissing her breasts one by one, followed by her wrists and her stomach. He ran his hands up and down her body, trying to excite her before slowly pushing her knees apart. He placed a kiss between her legs and her eyes watched everything he was doing, taking it all in. The look of want on her face was unbelievable. She'd never wanted anyone as much as she wanted him in that situation. He started letting his tongue do all the work, making her moan and clench up. She tried to relax, but he pleasured her so much that it was impossible. She reached for his head, gripping his hair before pulling him over her again. She continued to play with his hair as he looked down on her before groaning in almost a whisper, "I want you." He obliged, placing a long kiss to her lips before positioning himself between her legs. Feeling him so hard against her she gasped, wanting him to go further. He slowly entered her, his body shuddering as he felt how tight she was. She moaned softly into his lips, placing kisses to them as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He started up a slow rhythm, letting her get used to it before moving any faster. After a few minutes she whispered, "Harder," into his ear. He placed a kiss to her cheek before increasing his pace, pushing in and out of her with more force. She moaned softly and whimpered, holding his shoulders for support. After another minute or so, she pushed him off of her, rolling over so that she was on top. She grinded her hips into his before starting to move over him, holding his shoulders as she did so. It felt so much more pleasurable to her this way, and within another couple if minutes she was moaning his name, knowing she was reaching climax. He held her thighs as strange noises caught in his throat, knowing he was close too. With a few more final hard thrusts, she came, her tightening forcing him over the edge with her. She leant back for a moment, breathing deeply before collapsing onto him, holding him close. He moved her hair aside, kissing the back of her neck and her shoulder before moving so that he was laying behind her, spooning her. He continued to place tender kisses to her neck before whispering, "God, I've missed you."


End file.
